


Cleanliness brings closer

by Cirilla9



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Babysitting, Dogs, Drabble, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Celegorm babysits little Celebrimbor.





	Cleanliness brings closer

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Dentastix Commercial.

Celegorm looked proudly at the results of feeding little Tyelpë by his hand. The great amount of children food was smeared upon the baby’s face but Celegorm thought the majority of it has been consumed and Tyelpë smiled widely. All in all considered it could be definitely count as a success.

Huan sat in the corner, gratefully quiet, without any doubtful sighs or scowls emitting from him, but Celegorm could feel disapproval seeping from the dog.

"Right, let’s get you cleaned up before your daddy comes back home," he said to Tyelpë, before walking away in search for some moderately fresh cloth.

It was better to have the baby looking flawless before Curvo would be back, just in case. Celegorm’s younger brother’s always been a perfectionist and often even truly minor things riled him up. Not to mention he treated the kid like his most precious creation so he was especially fussy about all things concerning it.

When Celegorm finally returned with a bundle of cloths, he found the baby miraculously unsoiled. He looked at the child suspiciously, (it was Curufin’s offspring after all), before his eyes settled on Huan, who was sitting in his corner as earlier. The great dog of Valinor would look innocent if not for the champing and licking his muzzle clean.

Celegorm looked between the child and the dog a few times before shrugging and throwing away the cleaning pads.

"Well, I suppose that’ll do."


End file.
